The other side of Dawn
by AngieBob
Summary: It is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.
1. A new beginning

Hey guys. This is my new story. I wrote a story called 'Together at last' but I don't like it so I'm sort of re-writing it.  
  
Feel free to review. Flames are (well, not welcome but...) well... you can send a flame if you want.  
  
Yes. I'm sorry to say that the rumours are true! Ron will die. All those people who love Ron (Just like me!) keep reading. I beg you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the storyline! (And a banana skin I fished out from Rupert Grint's trashcan!) (Just kidding!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amazing love, O what sacrifice! My death he dies, that I might live – Amazing Love (Graham Kendrick)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione!" Whined Ron as he threw his quill down on the table.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione mimicked. "What is it? I was reading"  
  
Ron looked at the huge book in her hands and rolled his eyes but chose not to say anything. "What's the answer to number six?"  
  
"I'm not telling you Ron! Honestly! How will you ever learn?"  
  
"Honestly! Do I even care?" It was Ron's turn to mimic Hermione.  
  
"Well you should! I'm just trying to help!"  
  
"Well I don't want your help! We were perfectly fine before, playing Quiddich, weren't we Harry?" Ron looked at his best friend for help.  
  
Harry just shrugged and turned away. He could sense a fight coming on and thought it better to remain silent and not get involved.  
  
"Fine! If that's the way you feel..." Hermione grabbed her book and stalked off to her Dormitory.  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and went back to his potions essay. What was the answer to six? Harry was glad Ron had asked, not him. That was all he needed right now. With Quiddich practice, Extra homework, not to mention the tension that any minute, Voldemort could attack...  
  
No, He could do without all the fights Ron and Hermione had had lately. Harry had been trying to avoid them at any cost, but it was getting increasingly difficult.  
  
The whole common room went silent when a scream was heard from the girl's dormitory. It took Ron and Harry a second to realise that it had to be Hermione, as she was the only one up there. They shot up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, but tumbled to the ground as the stairs changed to a slide. But that wasn't going to get in their way. They both held onto the handrail and dragged themselves up the stairs. After about 10 minutes of attempting to get to the top and failing dismally, Ginny came to the rescue. Harry felt his feet lift off from the ground as Ginny performed a charm that levitated them to the top of the staircase.  
  
Harry flashed a brief smile towards Ginny and disappeared to look for Hermione.  
  
Ron mumbled angrily to the blushing Ginny "You could have done that before and saved us the humiliation!" before following Harry.  
  
They came to the door marked 6th year and knocked.  
  
"Hermione? Are you okay?" Shouted Ron through the door.  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" Replied a confused voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Can we come in Hermione?" yelled Harry  
  
A startled looking Hermione opened the door.  
  
"What are you doing here though?" Hermione asked, still looking for an answer.  
  
"You did scream didn't you?" Asked Ron. He hadn't made himself look like a complete prat for nothing had he?  
  
"I did, but that was a while ago."  
  
"Well we...um...had a bit of stair trouble. Why did you scream?"  
  
"Oh, Pigwidgeon flew through the window and crashed into me. I was startled, that's all." Hermione replied, trying not to show the obvious happiness that she felt. Ron looked really concerned! No, she was being silly...  
  
"What the hell's he doing up here?" Asked Ron, craning his head around Hermione so he could see into the dormitory.  
  
"He delivered this, whatever it is." She held out a small silver object, no bigger than her thumb. "Feel it," she urged. "It feels weird...like..."  
  
But they never found out what it felt like, because they all felt the same lurching feeling in their stomachs, as they were transported into a graveyard. Harry felt Hermione tremble beside him.  
  
A certain tombstone, however, intrigued Ron. He had left the other two so he was able to read the names off it.  
  
"Listen to this – 'Cattiva and Dannoso Zabini, Beloved parents to three wonderful children. They will be sorely missed.' Isn't there a Zabini in our grade?"  
  
But neither Harry nor Hermione answered. They were staring at the sky in horror. Ron looked at the sky, and his face immediately changed to a look of pure terror. They were staring at the Dark Mark.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. Good of you to drop by." They turned and found themselves looking at a cloaked figure.  
  
"Bloody hell." Exclaimed Ron, in disbelief. He had a bad feeling he knew who the cloaked figure was.  
  
"Foolish Mortal! (A/N Happy now? Sorry 'bout the greetings bit!) You obviously don't recognise real power!" Spat the figure.  
  
"Voldemort..." That was all Harry could say, before he collapsed to the ground, the pain in his scar too much for him to bear.  
  
Hermione whimpered and Ron protectively pulled her behind him. "D...Don't try...try anything y...you hear?" Ron was astonished that he had actually managed to say something, even though he felt like collapsing in a heap and pretending that it was all a really, really bad nightmare, and that any minute Hermione's hand would touch his shoulder, he would wake up, and she would scold him for not finishing his homework.  
  
Voldemort just laughed. "I don't want her, she's just a pathetic girl, with hopeless dreams and useless wishes. No, she's no use. On the other hand..." He trailed off and turned his piercing gaze towards Harry.  
  
Ron had the same thought. He was going for Harry. Ron didn't matter. He had never mattered as much as Harry. It was more important that Harry lived. Ron didn't care anymore. Harry had to live, to defeat him, once and for all. No, It was Ron who had to die.  
  
Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Finally, What I've been waiting for! Once Harry Potter is dead, I can rise again! Ruler of all!"  
  
Harry was in too much pain to move. He had heard what they were saying, but his time had come. A sudden scene came to his mind. He didn't know where it had come from.  
  
"Why? Why Lily and James?" asked Hagrid. He was sobbing  
  
"We may never know. All that I can say is that everything happens for a reason. We will just have to wait and see" Replied Dumbledore's wise voice.  
  
Yes, he was right. Harry didn't know why he had to die, all he knew, was that the curse must be aimed at him.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort said it with a note of finality in his voice. It was finally finished.  
  
As though in slow motion Harry (who had finally managed to gather the strength to lift his head. If he was to die, he should at least face his murderer) Saw it happen. A green light. It was moving closer and closer. A scream. Hermione. Ron was running. He dived and then it was all over. Ron was lying life-less on the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the burrow, the clock on the north-facing wall in the lounge room chimed. The hand marked 'Ronald Weasley' slowly turned to the side marked 'dead'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you for reading! I will try to update ASAP! I plan to keep going with this one. Please tell me if I've spelt something wrong and I'll change it immediately!  
  
I had a few complaints, so I went back and fixed things up a little. If you complained, please read, as I changed it for you guys. I'm still happy though... 4 reviews overnight! Yay! That's some kind of record for me! Pathetic, I know...  
  
So here is the new improved version!  
  
P.S I like the clock bit, so sorry. The clock says Prison and missing, so why not dead?  
  
I have to say this... YES! RON DIES!!! Read the next chapter...  
  
It's that little blue button down there. That's it. Now click! 


	2. The other side of Dawn

Hey guys! I just want to say thanks to a few people:  
  
Luthien-Anwaman for the two names in the last chapter: Cattiva and Dannoso. In Italian they both mean Evil. I was going to translate it into Latin except for the fact that I don't own a Latin Dictionary!  
  
Also, thanks for all the reviews! Greatly appreciated!  
  
Disclaimer: AngieBob: I own the storyline and Rupert Grint!  
Bob: In your dreams!  
AngieBob: We'll see about that! Zzzzzzzzzz...  
  
(* Smile, nod and slowly back away... *)  
  
Now that I've managed to freak you all out...  
  
I'm blabbing, stopping...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously: In the burrow, the clock on the north-facing wall in the lounge room chimed. The hand marked 'Ronald Weasley' slowly turned to the side marked 'dead'.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So you want to change the world? What are you waiting for? – Tiffani Wood  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dead... It's funny how one word can change everything so much but leaves you feeling exactly the same as if you had never heard it...  
  
Hermione had broken down in tears and if Harry had been able to move he was sure that there would be absolutely no way to console her.  
  
Harry on the other hand, didn't feel a thing. When somebody dies, shouldn't you cry or at least feel upset? Wasn't that how it was supposed to work? Harry knelt there, next to Ron's dead body and felt nothing. No pain, No sorrow, No anger...  
  
Maybe all these years of death he had experienced had made him numb to pain, anger and anything even remotely connected to feelings.  
  
After what seemed like an age, Hermione finally managed to speak.  
  
"You're despicable! How you can kill someone, and then laugh about it! How can you have no feelings? Ron had hopes, dreams, wishes..." Hermione was shaking with anger.  
  
Harry could tell she was hurt. A hurt so deep that no matter how much you tried to fill it in, the scar would always remain, to remind you of a time. A time when things were better. When things were normal.  
  
But what was normal? Had Harry's life ever been normal?  
  
And what about what Hermione had said? Was he the same as Voldemort? Why wasn't he feeling anything? Was he cold and cruel like Voldemort? All he knew was that it scared the hell out of him.  
  
"Oh, the wrath of a petty 16 year old girl, I'm so scared." Then came the laugh. It was the laugh that had haunted Harry's childhood. The laugh that woke him up in the middle of the night, shaking and drenched in sweat.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Came Hermione's somewhat pathetic announcement.  
  
"Oh, that hurts." Mocked Voldemort. Clearly she was no match for him.  
  
And then everything clicked. Like a jigsaw puzzle, putting piece by piece together, getting wearier. And then, you find the last piece is missing. It was like Harry holding that last piece of the jigsaw puzzle; Ready to place it in its rightful position.  
  
Harry remembered something Dumbledore had said in Harry's first year at Hogwarts.  
  
"If there is one thing Voldemort cannot understand, it is love"  
  
And he was right.  
  
To Harry, It was like the biggest weight in the world had been on Harry's back for the past 16 years, and it was finally being taken off. And he laughed.  
  
Whenever he had laughed in the past, there had always been a niggling feeling at the back of his head saying, "Why are you laughing? What is there to laugh about?" But now Harry knew that he finally had that reason.  
  
Harry raised his head to face Voldemort. He looked into his snake-like eyes and said the three words that would be the last on Earth anybody would want to say to Voldemort.  
  
"I forgive you"  
  
There was a shocked silence. They stood there. Voldemort, half mortified, half amused. Harry was looking hopeful and Hermione was just standing there, blinking.  
  
"W...What?" Voldemort was shocked.  
  
"I forgive you." Harry said. Now, It was finally finished.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fred and George were planning their sneak attack during their next potions class, when there was a huge bang. A few first years fell off their chairs and everybody ran to the windows to see what had shaken the whole castle.  
  
Huge fireworks were going off in the distance, but they were so huge that Hogwarts was covered in showers of sparks. The Gryffindors slowly dispersed and went back to their homework, or their game of exploding snap, naive to what the sudden fireworks display had meant.  
  
Voldemort was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stood there in shock. Had he really done it? Was Voldemort really gone? He walked shakily over to Hermione and helped her up.  
  
They both looked at Ron's dead body and Hermione started crying again. They hugged each other for what seemed like eternity, until they heard someone behind them.  
  
"Harry!" Called a female voice.  
  
Harry turned slowly, dreading what he might see. But what he saw shocked him beyond all else.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go! Next chapter coming up soon! I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!  
  
I had a complaint about my Author's notes: I have tried to take them out, but if you don't like them, skip them, and read them at the end.  
  
By the way, sorry for the shortness, but I like leaving you on a cliffhanger! Mwahaha... (* Look shocked and move slowly towards the cake... *) They will get longer!  
  
Mr. Blue Button says: "Click Me!" 


	3. Revelations

Hey guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? (No, wait! Don't answer that!)  
  
Disclaimer: AngieBob: I own the storyline and Rupert Grint  
Bob: Yeah, and you also own a flying pig and a good sense of humour!  
  
I have a feeling that there is too much hugging in this chapter, but after this chapter, it will improve greatly!  
  
Never Fear, AngieBob is here!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously: Harry turned slowly, dreading what he might see. But what he saw shocked him beyond all else.  
  
"Mum?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry stood there speechless. The fear he had felt facing Voldemort was nothing even remotely close to the fear that was churning in him at this very moment.  
  
"How...What... Mum?" That was all he could get out.  
  
"Yes..." It came out like a whisper.  
  
Her eyes burnt with such intensity, but the smile she gave him made his heart jump with such intensity that he couldn't hold it back anymore.  
  
Before he could stop himself (Not that he even wanted to stop himself), he had rushed forward and hugged his mother. He didn't ever want to let go. He closed his eyes and wished that this could go on forever.  
  
He opened his eyes, to see a man with messy jet-black hair smiling back at him. It was his dad.  
  
He reluctantly let go of his mother and headed towards his father. They hugged each other and after what seemed like forever, finally let go.  
  
"How?" Harry was so glad they were back. He couldn't even express it into words, so he was glad Hermione had asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, surrounded with his family. He looked so happy. She looked at Ron again, and let the tears fall.  
  
"We don't know. But Harry dear..." Lily paused here, and looked to where Hermione was looking. She sighed at the sight of Ron's dead body. She had to tell them. Harry must know. She couldn't do it though. It would break her son's heart. She looked at her husband for help. He got the message.  
  
"Harry. There's no easy way to tell you this. We're still dead." There was a long shocked silence.  
  
How could they still be dead? He had seen them, touched them, smelt them... It was some joke. It had to be. He had killed Voldemort. All the people Voldemort had killed had risen again! He could see them! His mother and father, The Bones, The Prewitts, That old muggle... His overwhelming gladness turned to a pain in his chest. His scar had never felt pain like it before. Like a huge sadness had just swam over him. He had had his parents back for a few brief minutes, before they were to be snatched back. NO! He wouldn't believe it! He ran over to his mum and hugged her again, as if to prove to them that they weren't dead. She hugged him back, patted his head and made soothing noises.  
  
Harry couldn't help it. He let the tears fall freely. For 16 years, he had been pretending that everything was all right. Hiding behind a happy facade. But it wasn't! Nothing was all right! And it never would be. That aching feeling would always be there.  
  
"Why me?" He sobbed into his mother's shoulder. But he knew the answer.  
  
Everything happens for a reason.  
  
Dumbledore had been right. He may never know why, all he knew was that there was a reason.  
  
A swishing sound made them all turn and stare. Susan Bones, a sixth year Hufflepuff seemed to fall out of nowhere. She looked around for a minute, stunned, before seeing her parents. She ran up and hugged them so hard it seemed like she would refuse to let go. They all stood there. Watching the happy family.  
  
Where they going to tell her? They were dead as well right? Questions swam in Harry's head, but none as important as the one he knew he had to ask.  
  
He turned back to his mother. "If you're dead, why are you here?" His mother looked at Harry, and her face was filled up with sadness. A single tear fell down her cheek before she answered.  
  
"You have to let go..." Was all she could manage to say. But her eyes were still burning bright, and her smile still lit his heart.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. Let go of her shoulders? Stop hugging her? He turned to look as Susan Bones let go of her parents and walked to stand next to Hermione. Susan had a smile on her face but Harry could tell she was aching inside. Just like him.  
  
"We've come to say goodbye properly. We have to leave." And now Harry understood. They had to say goodbye. He didn't know where to but he knew that they had to leave.  
  
Harry hugged his mother again, but this time not letting go, until his father walked over. He gave his father a hug.  
  
"You'll be all right Harry. Remember, We'll always be there for you." He looked up at the sky and walked back to the group.  
  
Harry turned around to face Hermione when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around again to see Sirius. Harry had long given up hope of seeing him again, but now, even though he was dead, Harry heart leapt. Harry hugged Sirius with all his might, before he felt Sirius slip something into his pocket. He pulled back, but Sirius gave him a look so full of love, that he immediately forgot about whatever was in his pocket.  
  
They all smiled as they rose into the air.  
  
"We're going home, Harry, We're going home!" His father yelled. And Harry's joy for his family far outweighed the terrible sadness he was feeling.  
  
Harry saw his mother mouth the words "I Love You" before she disappeared into night sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This is the last short chapter I am going to right.  
  
By the way, if anybody has any good ideas of what I should make the thing in Harry's pocket (dum dum dum...) please tell me. If not, I'll use my idea...  
  
Mr. Blue Button is not a happy chappie! 


	4. Unwanted memories

Thanks for all the great reviews!  
  
And a special thank you to tsk tsk: You made my day! (Well, actually my year!) I ran into my mum's room and said "Mum! I made someone cry!" She couldn't stop laughing!  
  
Disclaimer: AngieBob: I own the storyline and Rupert Grint :P Lol!  
Bob: (* fake Italian accent *) You talkin to me?  
AngieBob: No, I was talking to them  
Bob: Okay then.  
  
So, without further ado, I give you... (Drum roll) Chapter 4  
  
And remember... The drunker you get, the funnier I get!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Previously: Harry saw his mother mouth the words "I Love You" before she disappeared into night sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Coming Clean - Hilary Duff  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke up to find himself in the hospital wing, the curtains around his bed pulled shut. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious for. In fact, he didn't even know how he had become unconscious.  
  
He had pestered Madam Pomfrey about that, but she had just clamped her mouth shut and refused to say a thing.  
  
There was also the fact that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't allow Harry to have visitors, On Dumbledore's orders.  
  
So he retired himself to thinking. He had lost a lot of his memory of what had happened that night, so he was trying to remember it. So far he wasn't going very well. Harry was getting very frustrated, as one gets, when one's memory of something important is nothing more than big black spaces.  
  
If only Hermione or Ron would visit! Ron had access to his invisibility cloak. He could easily sneak in here in the middle of the night to visit. Unless Ron was hurt as well. Or Hermione!  
  
And this was how it went, day in, day out. Sitting there for hours on end, trying to remember even the slightest bit of detail. All he could remember was Hermione screaming. Why though?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry felt a rustle against his cheek. He sat bolt upright, knocking someone over in the process. As his eyes got adjusted to the darkness, he couldn't see anyone. They must've been wearing his cloak! Which meant it must be Ron!  
  
"Ron! Finally!" Harry exclaimed, as he felt someone sit on his bed. But as the cloak lowered, Harry found himself grinning at none other than Neville Longbottom.  
  
"How the hell did you find my cloak? Did Ron tell you?" Neville's grin turned to a look of sympathy.  
  
"What is it Neville?" Growled Harry. But Neville just shook his head firmly. Harry grabbed his collar and repeated himself. He was sick of getting no answers. But then he saw the look of Dobby in poor Neville and quickly let go.  
  
"You mean y...you don't know?" Neville's whisper was barely audible.  
  
"Know what?" Harry was confused, but listened eagerly. Maybe Neville could give him answers.  
  
"About what happened with Voldemort?" Harry shook his head slowly before realising that Neville Longbottom, shy, clumsy, school-laughing stock, Neville Longbottom, had just said Voldemort's name!  
  
"No..." Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know anymore.  
  
"You defeated him! He's gone!" Neville got up and started jumping up and down before sitting quickly back on the bed, after realising that he could easily get caught.  
  
"Well then, why can't I remember anything? What happened afterwards?" Harry knew that Neville probably didn't know, but it was worth a try.  
  
"I'll tell you, but don't tell anyone you know. I shouldn't know either, but Susan Bones, you know the red-haired Hufflepuff, She's my girlfriend, she told me." Even listening to Neville ranting on was worth getting even part of his memory back.  
  
Neville's voice turned to a whisper "You met your parents"  
  
"I WHAT?" Harry's voice was so loud that he would be surprised if he hadn't woken up the whole castle. How could he not remember that? Possibly the best (or worst. Depending on what had happened) time of his whole life, and he couldn't even remember it!  
  
Neville quickly hid under the cloak as a half-asleep Madam Pomfrey ran in to see what or who had made all that noise. Seeing that Harry was 'asleep' she fell back into bed and was snoring within seconds.  
  
Harry on the other hand, knew that he wouldn't have been able to get a wink more sleep. But he had an idea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two minutes later, Harry and Neville, both hidden under the invisibility cloak were tiptoeing towards the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Neville muttered, "Pink blossoms...I think..." to the Fat Lady and the portrait hole swung open. Harry was greeted with the smell he was so familiar with. The smell of a wood fire and toasted marshmallows. He breathed deeply, before following Neville up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.  
  
"Alright Neville. I have to go now. Goodnight. And thank you" He flashed a brief smile Neville's way before disappearing down the stairs again. But he had the odd feeling that something was missing from the dorm.  
  
It was when he had reached Dumbledore's office that it hit him.  
  
It was missing Ron's snoring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was only when Harry got to Dumbledore's office that something else also occurred to him. He didn't know the password.  
  
But he needed to talk to Dumbledore urgently so he had to try. Last time it had been a muggle sweet so he would try them again.  
  
"Um... Fantails, Mars Bars, Redskins?" Harry sighed. How was he supposed to know? But that was the whole idea. So students couldn't get in.  
  
It was worth a try though... "Sherbet Lemon?" Harry asked hesitantly. The gargoyle grudgingly stepped aside and let Harry pass.  
  
Harry knocked on the door and was surprised to hear who he thought was Dumbledore reply in his bold yet caring voice, "Enter".  
  
Harry opened the door, only to be greeted by a smiling Albus Dumbledore. Harry, however, didn't return the favour. Now, he was just mad. How could he smile when Harry had no recollection of the biggest event in his life?  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked. He had to know!  
  
"You didn't give me much choice did you? Yes, you may." Dumbledore gave Harry a caring smile.  
  
Dumbledore had really chosen the worst moment to be funny but Harry pushed on regardless. "Why can't I remember anything?"  
  
Dumbledore looked into Harry's eyes and saw how fiercely they burned. Just like his mother's. He would have to tell him, although he knew it would turn out all wrong.  
  
"Harry. You can't remember, because I made you forget" Sighed Dumbledore. He knew it sounded mean, but he had done it for Harry's own good.  
  
"What do you mean, 'you made me forget?'" growled Harry.  
  
"I mean, I cast a spell on you, so you would have no recollection of the events of last week." sighed Dumbledore.  
  
"How dare you! You have no right! My memories are my possessions and nobody has the right to take them!" Harry could have said a lot more, but the old man silenced him.  
  
"Harry! Calm down. I plan on restoring your memories in full, when you are well enough to handle them. You wouldn't have been able to cope, let alone recover, with the memories you had. I have absolutely no wish to take them away permanently."  
  
Harry was still seething but he had one last question before he would even budge.  
  
"Enlighten me, what do my memories hold that could possibly prevent me from recovering? Apart from meeting my parents, which, by the way, is a memory that I would like to have back in the near future." Harry had broken his promise to Neville, but he needed to know.  
  
Dumbledore knew this would be hard for Harry to hear, but it was better coming from him than hearing it as a piece of gossip.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore sighed. He should get it over with. But it was so hard to say. It was also hard to believe as well. "Harry" Dumbledore repeated his name. "I really should be the one to tell you this. Mr. Weasley was killed."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yes... I know (* hangs head in shame *) you will find out next chapter what happens to Ron! I made this one short so you wouldn't have as long to go! Lol!  
  
Mr. Blue Button has made 8 friends. He's trying to make 8 more. Will you help Mr. Blue Button? 


	5. The light of my darkness

Hey there! All right! I know what you're thinking! Why does she even try? BUT... Read this chapter and you may be pleasantly surprised!  
  
Warning: I said 'may be'!!!  
  
Disclaimer: AngieBob: I, AngieBob, Ruler of this world, Own this storyline and Rupert Grint!  
Bob: Yeah, And I'm from the Planet Ping-Pong!  
AngieBob: Really? I thought you came from the Plant 'I have no life!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Dead? Ron? It couldn't be! NO! He would get his memories back and prove to Dumbledore that he was wrong and that any minute; Ron could walk through Dumbledore's office door.  
  
Harry was amazed at how shaky his voice sounded. "I want my memories back" There was no feeling in his voice whatsoever. No pain, No sorrow, No anger... This sounded familiar. But where had he heard it before?  
  
"Harry. I have no right to keep them from you any longer, but I must ask you to think about this carefully. Are you sure that you want them back right now?" Dumbledore looked at Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles.  
  
Harry didn't stop to think. "Yes" he replied in a monotonous voice.  
  
Dumbledore got up from his desk and walked over to Harry. He pointed his wand at Harry and muttered "Memorius Rentrer" and a blue light engulfed Harry. But he did not feel warm, as he had expected, but cold. Cold as ice. His memories all came flooding. The small silver snake in Hermione's hand, Voldemort, Ron... He had died. Dumbledore was right. Sometimes Harry wished that Dumbledore could be wrong about something. But this time, after replaying Ron's death in his mind, he felt uncontrollable emotions. Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Guilt... Harry felt like he was empty. A big black empty hole, devoid of anything that could bring him happiness. But this was worse than the dementors kiss, because Harry wasn't losing his mind. He would have to live with the pain for the rest of his life. There was no escaping it. Like he was sinking into a hole and the opening above him was slowly closing up.  
  
Then came Harry's revelation. He had defeated Voldemort. The world had been shaken to its foundations, and then... He had seen them. His parents. How he could feel so much sorrow, he didn't know. He had never known them, yet every time he thought of his mother's fiery eyes or his father's messy, jet- black hair, his heart gave a funny jolt. He had never seen them, talked to them, hugged them...not when they were alive anyway.  
  
Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He ran throughout the door and the corridors, not knowing where he was going, or where he would end up, all he knew, was that he had to get away, leave it all behind.  
  
Amazingly, he had run into the Gryffindor common room. He was supposed to be in the Hospital wing, but he couldn't go back.  
  
He finally collapsed into his bed and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Harry awoke to whispers. It was Seamus and Dean.  
  
"Does he know?" Came Seamus' slightly raised voice.  
  
"I don't know... But we'd better not wake him. He's been through a lot." Replied Dean, in a hushed whisper, As though Harry was a vicious guard dog.  
  
"You know, if you were trying not to wake me, you're doing a pathetic job!" Harry knew he shouldn't have shouted, but how dare they talk about him behind his back!  
  
Harry saw Seamus give Dean a scared look as they hurried the staircase.  
  
Harry lay there peacefully in the sunlight, just enjoying the quiet. But then he remembered. He shivered and drew his sheets under his chin. How could he forget! Although, he wished he could forget. He didn't want the memories. They haunted him, day and night. There were brief seconds in his life that Harry could remember being truly happy, but then that annoying nagging voice at the back of his head would remind him the he had no parents, he had no god-father, his fate was most likely death... All the things that Harry, in moments of true bliss, would have much rathered not hear. But unlike most nagging voices, this one had seemed to engulf him. He couldn't think of anything good in his life. He could only relive the horrible events of that night that had changed history.  
  
Changed History. For most people, the party was still going. Voldemort had been defeated. Good had won. Yes, for them it was all-good. Little did they care if Harry was suffering! No! It seemed that now Harry's work was done, they had forgotten about him.  
  
Harry buried his face in his pillow, trying to block out the sunlight. It didn't belong here! Not when Harry was here. Sunlight didn't fit when all Harry knew anymore was darkness. Why me? What did I do to deserve all this? Punishment? Punishment for what though?  
  
I wish I could go to sleep. No more Pain, anger, sorrow, guilt, confusion... Yes. I wish I could go to sleep. Forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
Harry looked up. A blurry face slowly came into focus. It was Dumbledore, humming merrily. It stung. He didn't know how it could, but anything happy seemed to hurt.  
  
"Ah, you're awake" Said Dumbledore, stopping his humming and giving Harry a fatherly smile. Harry couldn't stand it, and turned to look out the window. He must've slept through the night, as the grass was dewy and the morning rays made Harry squint.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore's voice didn't sound as pleased as it had. "We need to talk. I need to explain things to you in full. You need to understand."  
  
"I don't want to understand! I don't want to know anything else! Why can't people just leave me alone? Always whispering! I just want everything to leave me alone, and let me die..." Harry broke off, realising that if he kept going, he would end up crying, and that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
"Harry, whether you want to or not, you need to understand." Dumbledore's voice was stern but patient. But there was something else in his voice as well. Weariness.  
  
"I want to know about my parents" Harry interjected. He didn't want to hear about Voldemort anymore. He had caused so much trouble in his life that the last thing he wanted was for him to be mentioned. Dumbledore seemed to understand.  
  
"Very well Harry. What do you want to know?"  
  
Harry was bursting with questions, but there was one thing he needed to understand before he could continue. "Where did they go?"  
  
"Nowhere Harry. They will remain in you always, Harry. For someone we loved is never really gone, as long as we remember them. They may be gone in essence, Harry, but in spirit... they will always be with you."  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. Dumbledore seemed to sense that it would be better to come back, once Harry had digested what he had just heard, and began towards the door.  
  
Harry stopped him. "One more thing... Why couldn't I say goodbye to Ron?"  
  
"Ah... Why don't you ask him yourself?"  
  
Harry watched Dumbledore's cloak swish around the corner. What had he meant 'Ask him for yourself'? Harry found out, because just then Ron entered the Hospital Wing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
You like? Eh? Eh? Eh?  
  
Mr. Blue Button can be very mean if enticed! 


End file.
